Lead Me Through The Dark
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Hank McCoy fell in love with Charles Xavier since the first time they met. He can't stop thinking about him and as days pass by, he gets more and more frustrated, angry, confused, and pissed off for falling in love with Charles.
1. Alone and lonely

**Title**:Lead Me Through The Dark

**Summary**:Hank McCoy fell in love with Charles Xavier since the first time they met. He can't stop thinking about him and as days pass by, he gets more and more frustrated, angry, confused, and pissed off for falling in love with Charles.

**Warnings:**Slash, depression, fighting, mild sexual scenes, nothing too graphic, possibly some violence, unrequited love.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own X Men First Class. No money will be made from this.

**A/N**: ****Requested by SweetPureBloodAngel. I appologize if it's not exactly what you wanted. I'm trying to give you something for this pairing at least though. This is also inspired by her Hank+ Charles+ Erik fanvid 'Just So You Know.' You can find it on youtube. It's amazing!

**Pairings:**Charles/Erik, eventually Charles/Hank, Alex/Charles (one sided), Alex & Hank friendship

**Chapter One**:****Alone and lonely

Hank stared down at the picture he had just finished painting of Charles on his desk with longing, and heartache. He still can't believe that he'd let himself fall so stupidly in love with the Telepath when they first met in the first place.

But he did, and now he can't stop thinking about that accent, pretty mouth, and the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen. It was more than his looks though. It was Charles' selflessness, and his kindness to others that attracted Hank to the Telepath the most.

Unfortionatly, he knew that Charles was in love with Erik. They all knew it. It was hard to miss. It tore him up inside seeing them together, day after day. He doesn't trust Lehnsherr as far as he could throw him. He was sure Sean and Alex felt the same way. Alex is probably the one that would most likely have the better luck with that attempt though. Alex is stronger than him and Sean after all.

"Hey bozo!" Alex greeted, walking into his bedroom, without knocking, like he owned the place.

_'Speak of the Devil._'

The blond picked up the picture, and stared at it with something Hank can identify with. Longing, and affection, a kind of kinship.

Alex felt something for Charles too, but was too stubborn to admit it, or do anything about it.

He could tell.

Hank actually wouldn't mind it if Charles fell for Alex instead of him. He trusted his blond-kind of friend with Charles. More than he does that Metal Bender. And that's saying something about their Energy Blaster.

"Nice picture man. You should be an artist instead of a scientist. I might not call you a bozo."

Hank snatched the picture back, and set it carefully back down on the desk. "What do you want Alex?"

"I was just wonderin' if you wanted to join me and Sean for a game of Soccer? A certain Telepath will be joining in too. And well, It really wouldn't be fair to go up against Charles and Sean all by myself you know."

Hank really doesn't feel like playing anything right now, but the thought of seeing a sweaty Charles in those nice workout sweats that he's seen a few times on him was too tempting to pass up.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed, getting up, and followed Alex out the door.

After the game, Hank made his way angrilly back to his room, trying to calm down his heavy breathing, and cleanching his fists at his sides. Alex called him back, saying that he's sorry. He didn't know that was going to happen.

Charles and Sean won the game and as a reward, Erik had kissed Charles passionately on the mouth. In front of everyone. Like he was rubbing it in their faces. It had shaken him up pretty bad.

He didn't blame Alex though. It isn't like the Energy Blaster could see into the future, and warn him in advance after all. So Alex had no reason to be appologizing to him. He could tell that Alex was pretty shaken up by the kiss as well, but the Energy Blaster hid it better than him.

Hank stopped, turning to face the Energy Blaster, and said as calmly as he could, "It's alright Alex. I don't blame you. You couldn't have known that was going to happen."

"I'm still sorry man. I know how ya feel about Charles. It hurts, doesn't it?"

Hank sighed. That's probably as much of an admission from Alex that he was in love with Charles too as he'll ever get, but for some reason he couldn't get jealous of Alex. Probably because it made him feel like he finally had something in common with the blond. He really did want Alex as a friend. "Yes, it does."

He then turned around and continued the journey to his room.

When he got there, he went straight to his desk, and sat down, once again staring down at the picture of Charles longingly. What he wouldn't give for the Telepath to give him a chance. Just one chance.

Getting frustrated, he swipped the the picture along with other papers off the desk and onto the floor. He doesn't care about the mess he'd just made. He'll clean it up later. He banged his forehead on the desk top repeatedly. Maybe if he knocked himself out, he wouldn't feel as bad.

_'It isn't fair!'_

He can treat Charles so much better than Erik ever could. Why can't Charles see that?

**TBC**

**Please let me know what you think so far**?****


	2. Another heart calls

**Chapter Two:**Another heart calls

The next day, Hank is outside training with Charles. He's currently hanging upsidedown from the branch of a tree, and Charles is laughing. His laughter is contagious, and Hank can't help but laugh along with him.

"Very good Hank," Charles complimented, helping him down from the tree, and steady him on his feet. Hank freezes up as Charles gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze, and takes a small step back.

They lock eyes for a moment, and it seemed to him that Charles is giving him permision with his hypnotizing blue eyes. Though he could just be imagining it. He still starts to lean foreward. Charles looked confused, then Erik called him. Charles gave him an appologetic look before running to catch up with the Metal Bender.

Hank watched him run away, sighing. He'd been so close to tasting those irristable red lips. _'Stupid Lehnsherr!' _

He made his way back inside, and to his room to brood.

Sometime later, Hank was hungry enough to leave the sancuary of his room. He was making his way down the hall leading toward the kitchen when he saw them. Erik had Charles pressed up against the wall, and they were making out like a pair of horny teenagers. And Charles was moaning, _'Erik' _over and over.

Tensing up, he ran back the way he came, and into his room. He slammed the door shut behind himself. He suddenly isn't hungry anymore.

Leaning back against the wall, he slid down it, brought his knees to his chest, and hugged them tight. He laid his chin on them, trying not to cry, but it was a losing battle, and the tears finally tcame.

He was pathetic.

Pining away after a man who will never see him as anything more than his student, and possibly a friend if he was lucky. What does he possibly have to offer Charles anyway? His mutation is useless compared to Lehnsherr's, or even Alex's.

He cried for hours, until he was finally too worn out to cry anymore. He ended falling asleep with his back still pressed up against the wall.

Hank had no idea how long he'd been asleep when he felt a hand shake his shoulder.

Blinking his eyes open, he saw Alex staring down at him with concern.

"Hey, you alright there buddy?"

Hank blinked again, letting Alex help him into a sitting posistion, and felt a crink in his neck. He started rubbing it to try and get it out.

"What happened to bozo?"

Alex smirked, "You're still a bozo, but you're also my buddy. I'm not gonna kick ya when you're down."

"Thanks. I think," he replied, taking his hand from his neck, and reched for Alex's, letting the Energy Blaster help him to his feet. That's the difference between Lehnsherr and Alex, Hank couldn't help but reflect. Alex may be a bit of a bully, but he at least knew knew when to cool it down.

"You're welcome," Alex said, lifting his finger to Hank's eye. "Were you crying?"

Hank sighed, figuring he must look quite the mess.

"Yes, if you must know?"

"Geez man! You must really have it bad. I know how you feel. I'm sorry."

Hank shook his head, replying, "Don't be. I know you're hurting just as much as I am."

Alex looked away, suddenly shutting himself away, and said, "I never stood a chance anyway."

For some reason, Alex giving up Charles without even trying made Hank angry. Anyone's better than Lehnsherr. And he felt the need to try and cheer up his friend.

"Don't say that. You're quite a catch. Anyone would be lucky to have you. If anyone doesn't stand a chance here, it's me. Your mutation is at least useful and hidden...for the most part. Mine's completly useless and ugly. I don't want it. I never have. Why would Charles want me?"

Alex's eyes widen with shock, and disbelief, then he narrowed his eyes, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You're not ugly. Geeky maybe, but not an ugly kind of geeky," Alex paused, biting his lips, before finishing, "In fact, in another life, I may have gone after you, but here we both want..."

"Charles," Hank finished for him.

Alex nodded.

"But, you don't have to worry about Charles where I'm concerned. You never go after a buddies guy. It's like a rule or something."

"Since when do you follow the rules?"

Alex rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders.

"As of now, I guess. Even though it hurts like hell."

After a rather awkward moment of silence, and avoiding eye contact, Alex checked his watch, and gasped, "Oops! I almost forgot. I promised Raven that I'd help her make dinner. It's at seven. See ya then buddy."

The blond then hurried out of the room as fast as he could.

Hank thought he actually saw the Energy Blaster wipe at his right eye, like he was wiping away a tear on his way out.

Poor Alex. Unrequited love sucks.

Later that night,

Hank made his way to Charles's room. He had to get this off his chest, and let Charles know how he felt. Even if it was only just one sided, at least the air will be cleared. It was tearing him up inside.

He pushed the door open, Charles had an open door policy, but he instantly regretted not nocking first because he saw them. In the throws of passion, on Charles's bed.

He was unable to take his eyes of Charles. He was so beautiful like that. Partially naked, and letting Erik do whatever he wanted to his body. '_Why can't Charles wither with pleasure underneath me like that?' _

Noticing his presence, Charles froze, and pushed Erik off him, sitting up. Their eyes met. Charles looked surprised to see him, but not upset. Erik on the other hand, looked positively livid for having been interrupted.

"Hank!"

"I'M SORRY!" he cried, turning around, and ran from the room. How could he have been so stupid not to knock? Especially when he knew that Charles and Erik were practically inseparable.

He ran back to his room, and had no intention of coming back out of it anytime soon.

**TBC**

**A/N:**Please let me know what you think so far! I find Hank very challenging to write for since I don't write him that much, but I hope I'm doing okay with him.


	3. Here without you

**Chapter Three**:Here without you

Hank heard the door open, and thought that it was Alex checking up on him again, but then the intruder probed, "Hank, are you alright?"

It wasn't Alex, and Hank shook his head.

"What's wrong?" The professor asked, crouching down on the floor next to him.

"Why do you care? Why don't you go back to your precious Erik?" he snapped back at the Telepath. Charles's eyes widened in surprise at his outburst.

"Hank?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean for this to happen. I really didn't."

He felt the worry for him rolling off the older mutant in waves as Charles gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Hank. What didn't you mean to do? Tell me. Maybe I can help."

Hank shook his head vigurously, "I didn't mean to fall in love with you. There, I admitted it. You can't help me, Charles. I'm...I'm just so sorry."

Charles cupped his face in his hands, gently forcing eye contact. The telepath lifted one of his hands off his face, and pressed his intex and middle finger against his temple. Hank knew that Charles was reading his mind, without his permission. He felt betrayed, and hurt, and completely heart broken. He tried to pull away, but Charles froze him in place with his mind control.

After getting what he needed from him, the Telepath left his mind, and gazed at him sadly. "I'm sorry Hank. I love Erik. You know I care about you right? You, Alex, and Sean so much to me."

"I know, but it's not the same."

Charles sighed and moved to comb his fingers through Hank's hair comfortingly, but the younger mutant flinched away from his touch. Charles's hand stilled in the air. He looked taken aback.

"Don't touch me!" he spat.

Charles slowly lowered his hand.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone for now. It looks like there's someone else that I need to talk to as well anyway," The Telepath said, ending the conversation, and stood up. He gazed down at him sadly one more time before turning around and left him alone.

Burrying his face in his hands, Hank began to sob again. _'Charles Xavier _has_ tured me into such a cry baby?' _he thought helplessly.

Sometime later, there was a knock on his door. He called for whoever it was to enter, hoping that it wasn't Charles. He couldn't bare the sight of his heart's desire right now. To be so close, yet so far. It hurt too much to even be anywhere near him.

Alex opened the door, entering his room. He looked like he'd been crying as well.

"Hey man. Whatta ya say we get out of here for awhile?"

Hank stood up from his desk to face the blond. Alex's suddenly quiet and hoarse sounding voice added only further proof that he'd been crying.

"What did you want to do?" he asked curiously.

Alex suddenly looked angry, but Hank knew that it wasn't because of him. He knew then that the someone else Charles had to talk to was Alex. He felt a little guilty because the Telepath found out about Alex's love for the older mutant, from him.

He wouldn't blame Alex if he was mad at him for that though if that had been the case.

"Get fucking wasted! Come on," the blond exclaimed, grabbing him by the wrist, and dragged him out of his room, not giving him a chance to protest.

Yeah, Alex was pissed off alright. Lehnsherr better stay out of his way.

On second thought, he hoped that Lehnsherr got in his friend's way.

He will never admit it to anyone, but Alex was pretty scary when he was mad, and not thinking straight. Almost as scary as Lehnsherr. The only difference is that he trusted Alex not to hurt him.

So Hank drove them both to the nearest gas station in town and baught a tweelve pack of bud light for them, since Alex didn't have an ID yet to be able to go to a bar like he had originally wanted too.

He assured the Energy Blaster that the one he'd taken a picture for a few days ago at the DMV should be coming in the mail anytime.

He really shouldn't be buying alcohol for Alex, but he just didn't feel like drinking alone.

And it wasn't like Alex isn't old enough to drink after all.

They drove back to Westchester, and hung out in Alex's room, sitting down on the blond's bed, drinking.

Alex must be a lightweight because after only two beers, he started opening up to him more about his past and his feelings for Charles. More his feelings for Charles.

"I love him so much, Hank! I'd give him a better world if I could," Alex said, frowning.

"I know you would Alex. Me too," he said, not really knowing how to comfort his heart broken friend, when he was just as heart broken himself.

"Promise me, that if you end up together, you'll never hurt him? Because I swear to god, I'll burn ya if you do! And I really don't want to hurt a friend. Lehnsherr's a completely different story," Alex begged, taking another swig of his beer.

"I...I promise," he answered, knowing that Alex wouldn't be happy with any other answer.

"I'm holding ya to that buddy."

Hank sighed, taking Alex's free hand in his. He laced their fingers together and rested the side of his head on the blond's shoulder.

He wished Alex would have more confidence in himself.

He wanted to tell his blond friend that he wouldn't mind it if he ended up with Charles instead of him, but he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth.

Probably because deep down, he knew that it was a complete and total lie, and that it would kill him if Charles chose Alex instead.

He felt like a really crappy friend right now.

**TBC**

**Feedback? Yes, please!**


	4. So complicated

**Chapter Four:**So complicated

The next day, there was feeling of great sadness in the mansion that hadn't been there before.

Charles must be projecting it, he came to the conclusion.

He went in search of the Telepath to try and find out what was wrong.

He found him in his room.

Alex had beaten him to Charles though, and was cupping one side of his face comfortingly in his palm, rubbing his thumb tenderly up and down his cheek bone.

His heart ached for Alex, but at the same time he was jealous of his touching Charles intimately like that.

Looking over his shoulder, Alex noticed his presence, and quickly withdrew his hand from Charles's cheek. The blond started to head out the door to leave, but Charles grabbed his wrist, not wanting him to go. Alex gave the Scientist an 'I'm sorry,' look before looking back at Charles.

"Don't go. Stay?" Charles pleaded.

Alex shook his head sorrowfully, "I...I can't."

Sighing, Hank moved closer to them and gave Alex's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"It's alright Alex. You can stay if you want too," he said.

Alex looked reluctant, but asked, "Are ya sure?"

Hank nodded.

"What happened?" he questioned, shifting his eyes between the Energy Blaster and the Telepath.

Alex narrowed his blue eyes dangerously.

"Lehnsherr left last night with Raven. They didn't even leave a note or nothin'. I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Alex hollared the last sentance, cleanching his free fist at his side angrilly.

"No! Alex please calm down. Don't you see? He went after Shaw. He's trying to protect us. I'm not happy about it. But I don't want him to die," Charles protested, tugging Alex close, and hugged him, trying to calm him down.

Shaking his head, Hank threw his arms around Alex and Charles. After all, when will they get another chance for a group hug like this? And well, Alex really needed to calm down, because he was starting to glow and spark.

"Alex, Charles is right. You really need to calm down before you lose control of your energies. Just let it go," he warned, trying to reason with Alex, his mouth close to the blond's ear. Alex froze, and quickly sprung away from them, holding up his hands as if to ward them off.

"Alex?" Charles asked, moving closer to the blond, but Alex just stepped back even further out of his reach.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I just can't deal with this right now..." Alex paused, his lips were trembling. He knew the blond hated to look weak in front of them, but especially Charles.

"Just stay the hell away from me for a few days the both of you!" Alex suddenly shouted, running out the door, and ignored their calls for him to come back.

"He'll be alright. He just needs some time," he said, trying to reasure Charles. Charles shook his head.

"He's hurting badly, Hank. I can't help but feel that it's my fault somehow that I made him feel this way about me," Charles replied sadly. "I wish I could help him."

"Do you love him?" Hank couldn't help but ask.

He knew it was a stupid question, considering Charles loved Lehnsherr, but he had to know. If Charles really loved Alex, then he'd stay out of the way. The last thing he wanted was to lose Alex as a friend. But if there was even a chance that Charles could feel the same way about him as he does the Telepath? He'll pursue the older mutant to the best of his ability.

Charles shook his head.

"Yes, but he's more like an over protective brother to me," he answered.

Hank sighed, wishing he could help Alex as well. But sadly, he knew that there was nothing he could do for him.

He shook his head again, gathering Charles in his arms, and held on tight when the Telepath hugged back.

"You're not alone," he promised.

"I know," Charles replied, slowly pulling away. Hank smiled, trying to lighten the mood, and cupped Charles's cheek where Alex's palm had previously been.

"Are you okay?"

Charles shook his head, "No, but I will be."

Hank nodded, kissing his forehead. He patted his cheek lovingly a few tirmes before turning around to leave when Sean appeared in the doorway, catching his breath as if he'd run all the way here.

"Sean, what wrong?" Charles asked, looking alarmed.

"It's Alex, Professor. Come quick!" Sean cried before sprinting off the way he came again. He shared a concerned glance wih Charles before they ran after Sean.

He hoped that Alex didn't do anything stupid.

They found Alex not far down the hall, laying on the floor, thrashing about as if in terrible pain. His skin was glowing red hot, and burst of energy looked like they were trying to get free, but Alex was trying to contain them.

"ALEX!" Charles panicked, hunching down on the floor next to the blond.

"I was coming to see if you were all right Professor and I found him like this," Sean explained worriedly, hunching down next to Alex on his other side. Hank remind standing, staring down at his friend helplessly.

"Get away from me all of you. I don't wanna hurt anyone. I can't control it for long," Alex managed to plead, gritting his teeth painfully.

"Yes, you can Alex. Focus. Push your engeries back," Charles ordered.

Alex screamed, and Hank had to resist the urge to cover his ears at horribleness of it.

"Alex, please! Do as I say. I don't want to lose you," Charles begged, burrying his fingers comfortingly in the blond's hair.

"Run," Alex pleaded again. He sounded completely broken, and sreamed even more loudly than before. His body was starting to flame, which was well, new. And his eyes weren't a lovely blue anymore.

They were flaming red.

Hank gasped.

**TB**

**So how does everyone feel about Alex battling with his evil side in this story? Please review! They really are loved.**


	5. Today was a fairytale

**Chapter Five:**Today was a fairytale

Hank's mouth dropped open in shock when Charles bent down to kiss Alex on the lips. Whatever he was doing appeared to work because Alex's eyes slowly retuned to their normal blue, and he stopped glowing and flaming,until he fineally returned to normal.

Alex wrapped his arms around Charles, and started kissing him more passionately back before seeming to remember who it was that was kissing him and pushed the Telepath away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin'?" Alex growled angrilly, pushing himself to his feet, and glared daggers at Charles.

"I had to try something fast. We were losing you," Charles explained his actions to him.

"You kissed me?" Alex seethed, soudingcompletly furious.

Charles nodded sadly, "I'm sorry. It was to save your life."

"Maybe I don't want to be saved. Did ya ever think of that? I'm dangerous," Alex hissed.

Charles eyes widened fearfully.

"You don't mean that. And yes, you can be. But Alex, we need you. I need you," Charles cried, moving closer to the blond and carefully gripped his elbow only to have Alex pull it back.

"No. You really don't," Alex replied, side stepping Charles, and marched the rest of the down the hall.

Sometime later, Hank found Charles outside, sitting on the bench, staring up at the sky in thought. He perched himself down next to the Telepath, and did the same.

"I've been thinking," Charles interupted the silence.

"About what?" he asked.

"You mostly. We have a lot in common you and I."

Hank chuckled a little, "You mean that according to Alex. We're both concidered the geeks of the group."

Charles turned to him and smiled.

"Yes, that. Among other things," the older mutant replied.

"You know, I'm not sure what you're getting at." he said, scooting a little closer.

"I think you know," Charles replied, leaning foreward and pressed their mouths together for their first kiss. Hank smiled against his lips, wrapping his arms around his shoulder. He pulled him close, before pulling back and laid his head on the Telepath's shoulder.

"You're sure about this? I mean Erik...aren't we kind of rushing things here?"

Charles sighed, "Erik's made his choice, and I've made mine. I'll always care for him, but I'm not going to wait for him the rest of my life. I'm not in love with you Hank, but I think I could be. No, I know I could be."

"I love you," Hank said, pulling back, and raised his hand to cup Charles's cheek.

"I know," the Telepath replied, covering the back of his hand with his own, and leaned into his touch.

It looks like he might get his happy ending after all.

He hoped that Alex finds his own as well.

**THE END**

**A/N:** I wish I could've made this story a lot longer. Writer's block sucks. But hey, at least it's something for this rarely seen pairing right?

**Feedback is lovely and much appreciated.**


End file.
